hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Martha
'Martha Lubov-Dracula ' (1489-1894) is the late-wife of Dracula, the late-mother of Mavis and the late-maternal grandmother of Dennis. Shortly after Mavis was born, a mob of angry humans raided Dracula and Martha's home, Castle Lubov. Martha was ultimately killed by the mob of humans, though Drac was able to escape with their daughter. She was 405 years old at the time of her death. Hotel Transylvania Sometime in the 18th century while flying in the night as a bat, Martha crashed into another bat, and they both fell to the ground. The bat Martha knocked into turned out to be another vampire, Dracula. Dracula and Martha instantly felt something for each other and soon became inseparable. They began to date, and soon became married. Eventually, they had a child, a baby girl named Mavis. Shortly a few months after Mavis was born however, a group of angry humans stormed Dracula's home, intending to kill him and his family for being vampires. Dracula told her to hide as he tried to calm the humans, but she was killed by the mob leaving Dracula to take care of Mavis alone. Traumatized by the tragic event, he built a hotel to keep her and other monsters safe. Her history provides an interesting point of discussion about the differing perspectives of humans and monsters: Jonathan learned a fairy tale version of Martha's mysterious demise, while Dracula recounts a much more graphic ending to her life. In a more uplifting way, Martha gift to Mavis inspires her daughter to find her own "zing" and to remind Dracula how important it is to let others into your life. Hotel Transylvania 2 Martha is only mentioned a few times in ''Hotel Transylvania 2''. She is first mentioned in a song sung by Dracula at Jonathan and Mavis' wedding, Martha is mentioned for a second time when Dracula urges Mavis to eat Martha's own recipe for Monster ball soup. Mavis accepts it, but begins to hysterically cry due to her mood swings from being pregnant. Later, Martha is mentioned for a third time when Drac and the gang take Dennis away in the hearse to teach him how to be a monster, Dennis asks Dracula if he ever misses Martha. Dracula tells Dennis that he always thinks about her, and that she was his Zing. And for the fourth time Martha is mentioned, during the family dinner, Linda asks Mavis how she lost her mom. Mavis replies that she was killed by angry humans. Paintings of Martha are shown in the background throughout the film. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Martha is mentioned at the beginning of the film when Dracula's friends attempt to set him up with a date. They comment that they don't think Martha would have wanted Drac to be alone this long. Martha is mentioned again when Dracula confesses to Ericka that he hasn't been on a date ever since his wife died. This causes Ericka to feel bad for Dracula, and ask him how old Mavis was when it happened. Legend of the Lady Lubov Johnny once heard about a woman named The Lady Lubov, retelling the story about how she met a lonely count and had a child together. However, one night a fire mysteriously destroyed their castle, and killed both of them. Dracula tells Johnny the real story. He tells him that he was the count Lady Lubov fell in love with, and that the child they had was actually Mavis. He tells that the fire was no mystery or accident. The fire was caused by a mob of humans who stormed the castle and killed Martha. However, Dracula was able to escape with their baby Mavis. Relationships: Johnny- she never met him but after Johnny heard what happened to her, he decided to leave the hotel to prevent Mavis from suffering the same fate as her, due to the history between vampires and humans all together. Mavis- she loved her daughter very much but never got to know her because she died when she was a baby. She did not want her daughter to be lonely so she gave her a book that she wrote about her and Dracula falling in love. "your zing will come, my love... cherish it. She wanted Mavis to find her zing and Mavis did, but Dracula got in the way. Dracula fixed his mistake and Mavis and Johnny got together. Martha's Gift Her present for Mavis' 118th birthday: "For your 118th birthday. Two lonely bats crashed in the night... They felt a Zing, love at first sight. They knew right then, they would be husband and wife. For a Zing only happens once in your life. Your Zing will come, my love... cherish it. Love, -- Mommy" Trivia *She is a skilled artist and is good at writing poetry, as shown when Mavis showed Dracula her 118th birthday present from Martha. *She resembles Vampira. *She resembles Morticia from the Addams Family franchise. *There is a deleted scene of the prologue for the first film showing how Martha and Dracula first met, and their life from getting married to having Mavis. (Called Love at first bite). * Ironically she’s similar to Queen Athena from The Little Mermaid 3 in the fact they both loved their husbands so much before they perished (Athena in a pirate ship collision, Martha by enraged humans) but however both films are four years apart from each other. * Like her daughter, she wears black lipstick with matching nail polish. * She was killed when Mavis was a baby. * During her death scene, a torch is seen near her arm, so she may have been set on fire. (Even though,in the third movie,dracula saved erika by getting set on fire in the scene to get the family herloon that actually destroys monsters and was still alive.) Gallery 1416d9769d6818bff7584ac3a53c77f9.jpg MarthaHotelT.png MarthaHotelT2.png MarthaHotelTr.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6456.jpg MarthaHotelTranslvania.png Martha&Dracula2.png|Martha in the flashback. Martha&Drac.png|Martha & Dracula’s portrait. MarthaHotelTranslvania2.png|Martha & Dracula. MarthaHotelTranslvania22.png|Martha’s death. Videos Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Mother Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Featured Articles Category:Zing Category:Wife Category:Bats Category:Dracula Family Category:Deceased characters Category:One-Time Characters